Harry Potter and The Wizard of The Phoenixes
by Guitarer09
Summary: Harry Potter is finally facing Lord Voldemort, but just before the entire fight is finished Harry starts having flashbacks...
1. Chapter 1

Placed in Harry's sixth year after order of the phoenix, Harry is finally allowed to use   
  
magic outside of school, Cho Chang has just moved into Privet drive, (This is   
  
a sucky summery), Vernon and Dudley has moved out, Harry got a phoenix,Harry   
  
discovers he's even more powerful than Voldemort & Dumbledore together,*pant   
  
pant pant*, Ron & Hermione like each other, I'm about to lose consciousness,   
  
Dudley is into porn, and I better stop or i'm going to... *collapses*   
  
CHAPTER 1 (AND PROLOGUE)  
  
He stands in the valley eyes closed, the wind blowing through his hair. The valley is deserted,  
  
nothing living nothing dead just rocks and dirt. Nothing. The sky is black the clouds... There are no clouds.   
  
It's empty. Everything he ever had, everything he ever loved dead just as the world is around him. Images of  
  
death destruction flashing through his brain. He almost can't stand it but he is strong. Never weak. Powerful  
  
and scared. No not scared just powerful. Blood on his sword the figure behind him meets the ground. More  
  
blood the others meet the ground as well. Powerful, that is all. The would be Ambushers are dead, no more  
  
will bother him. For now. Quiet. He does not even here his own breathing. Just quiet. Voices. They are  
  
getting louder. He is on his knees. No not weak just powerful. The voices of the dead are gone. It is quiet  
  
again. He opens his eyes. They are a startling emerald green. His scar on his forehead burns. The darkness  
  
is here. His Raven black hair blows gently in the wind. Harry Potter smells evil in the air. Voldemort is  
  
here. He draws his sword. His power rises, his aura is powerful. He is ready for the end. He will live or  
  
he will die. Voldemort has arrived. "Potter" "Riddle" "Let us finish this once and for all." They both say.   
  
Voldemort draws a black sword a snake engraved on the flat of the blade. Harry's sword that of which he  
  
used in the Chamber of secrets he is using again. The sword of Gryffindor. "Are you ready Potter?" "I have  
  
been ready to do this for this for years." "Good because I have been ready almost all of my life" "Let's end  
  
this now" "Yes I will!" Voldemort drops his sword and shoots the Avada Kedavra curse out his finger tips.   
  
The curse that Harry has feared since he first learned about it.  
  
"No no not Harry!" "Step aside you silly girl" "Please not Harry!" "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Kill the spare" "Avada Kedavra" "Cedric!"  
  
"Harry Run!" "But professor Dumbledore!" "Harry ru-" "Avada Kedavra!" "ALBUS!" "Good bye  
  
Molly" "NOOOO MRS. WEASLY!!!"  
  
"Harry help!" "Hang on Ginny, Hermione!" "Say good by ladies" "NO! HARRY HELP US!" "Avada  
  
Kedavra!" "Nooo! Ginny, Hermione!"  
  
"Ron get out of here!" "Not without you mate!" "Ron just go!" "I'm not leaving you here alone Harry!"   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" "Ron noooo!!!"  
  
"Cho you need to leave here now" "Harry I'm not leaving here without you!" "Cho if you don't go you'll  
  
die!" "I don't care, as long as I'm with you!" "Cho please leave!" "No!" "Cho you need to leave now, he's  
  
here!" "I'm not leaving!" "Avada Kedavra!" "CHO!!" "Harry defeat him." *Cho dies* "CHO  
  
NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"   
  
Tears drops from his eyes. "I'll defeat him for you Cho!" He strikes the blast destroying it. "You killed  
  
everybody I know, everybody I love! And for that I'll kill you" he says savagely. "Avada Kedavra!" The  
  
same green beam shoots out of Harry's hand and goes straight for Voldemort. "You will not defeat me!"   
  
Voldemort dodges the light but just barely. "Crucio!" The red beam hits Harry sending him to the ground  
  
while he cries out in pain then a thought comes to him. Cho. Harry points his hand at Voldemort and says the  
  
disarming spell. "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort is blasted backwards and hits the ground. "I will end this  
  
know Tom" "No you will not, I will. PENDIUS KEDAVRA!!!" A black beam shot out of Voldemort's hand  
  
and hit Harry, killing him. Or so Voldemort thought. Harry mean while was sinking deeper and deeper into  
  
his memories of his sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
And so begins the memories of Harry James Potter   
  
A/N: I Know I'm changing from current tense to past tense but hey, might as well!)  
  
"BOY GET UP NOW!!" came the screech of Harry's Aunt Petunia. "Yeah yeah I'm up." mumbled  
  
Harry. He got up and stretched his tall and semi muscalur body as he looked around his tiny bedroom in  
  
number four Privet drive. Harry Potter also known as the boy who lived sighed. "Another morning another  
  
wonderful summer at the Dursleys" Harry mumbled sarcastically to himself. "Well at least I only have a  
  
entire summer to look forward to." Harry had just gotten back from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and  
  
wizardry the day before, but for some reason the Dursleys had suddenly gotten a little nicer to him (scary  
  
isn't it?). "But why the hell are they being so nice? I mean I know Moody scared the shit out of them but still  
  
a person would expect at least a little bit of meanness from the Dursleys." As if on cue a owl came swooping  
  
in to Harry's room and dropped a note on his bed then swooped out the window. Harry walked over the bed  
  
and picked up the note. "Why is Dumbldore sending me a letter at the beginning of the summer?" Harry  
  
wondered out loud. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
Harry  
  
I have just pulled some strings at the ministry of magic and they have agreed to allow you, miss  
  
Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasly to use magic out of school. That is probably why your family  
  
has been so nice to you if you have been wondering. I apologize for notifying your aunt and uncle before  
  
informing you.  
  
Albus Dumbldore  
  
Harry gasped at this letter. "This going to be one hell of a summer"   
  
"Harry dear there you are" his aunt Petunia smiled and for some reason there was no coldness or concealed  
  
anger in her eyes. "Uh good morning Aunt Petunia" Harry said in a slightly confused voice. "Harry I must  
  
apologize about all these years we have been mean to you. I'm afraid that was Vernon's idea" she smiled  
  
sadly. "You mean..." "Yes I have been wanting to apologize to you for years but he has just threatened to  
  
kill me and you" "What about Dudley?" "He agrees with Vernon" Oh. Speaking of them, where have they  
  
gone?" "When those two found out what Albus said they left," "So what is going to happen now?" "Well  
  
first I'm going to get a job, and I think I know where. And second you are going to invite a friend or two to  
  
stay with us for the summer, if you want that is" "You mean I could invite Ron and Hermione over here for  
  
the summer?" "Yes but only if you assure me one thing" "Ok what's that?" "Tell them to bring some of that  
  
wonderful tasting butterbeer" At this Harry laughed. "I'll see what I can do Aunt Petunia" "Thank you  
  
Harry, now go upstairs and tell your friends then come down to get some breakfast" "Ok Aunt Petunia, I'll be  
  
back" Harry said as he ran upstairs. "Hedwig guess what? We can do almost what ever we want!" Hedwig  
  
hooted in happiness then flew downstairs most likely to go say hi to Aunt Petunia. Harry grabbed a piece of  
  
parchment and quill then begin to write.  
  
Ron  
  
You won't believe it! My uncle and cousin took off after they found out I'm allowed to use magic  
  
outside of school! My aunt didn't leave though because she had always wanted to be nice to me (kind of  
  
weird actually) Anyway she also said I could invite you and Hermione over for the summer, so do you  
  
want to come? Ask your parents. Besides Hermione will probably be here, try to come  
  
Harry  
  
Harry put the letter and aside and grabbed another piece of parchment  
  
Hermione   
  
You won't believe it! My uncle and cousin took off after they found out I'm allowed to  
  
use magic outside of school! My aunt didn't leave though because she had always wanted to be nice to me  
  
(kind of weird actually) Anyway she also said I could invite you and Ron over for the summer, so do you  
  
want to come? Ask your parents. Besides Ron will probably be here, so try to come  
  
Harry  
  
Harry folded the parchment up and called Hedwig to him. "Hey girl could you take these letters to Ron and  
  
Hermione? This one is for Ron and the other is for Hermione infact..." Harry took out his quill again and  
  
wrote their names on the parchment. "Here take these to Ron and Hermione" Harry tied the letters to  
  
Hedwig's leg and took her to the window. "Good luck girl" Hedwig gave Harry a affectonet nip on the ear  
  
then took off. "Now time to get some food" Harry thought  
  
"Ah Harry, hungry?" Petunia smiled when Harry appeared in the kitchen "Actually yeah a little Aunt  
  
Petunia" Harry smiled back "Ok here you go" Petunia placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front  
  
of Harry. "Thank you" Harry said politely "Your quite welcome Harry" Petunia walked out of the kitchen  
  
and into the living room. When Harry was sure she was sitting down he took out his wand and muttered a  
  
spell. A spell that checks for poison in food or any other dangerous things that could be in food. When he  
  
was a happy with the results Harry ate the food and with a wave of his wand cleaned up the entire kitchen.   
  
"Thanks for the great food aunt Petunia" "You're welcome Harry and if you don't mind I'm going out for a  
  
while so I can try and get a job" "Ok aunt Petunia, good luck" "Thank you Harry, I'll be back around five  
  
o-clock so enjoy your afternoon" "I'll try" "Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you, Dudly left most of his stuff so  
  
now you can have all of his things" "Wow thanks a lot Aunt Petunia" "You're welcome Harry, and like I  
  
said enjoy your day" "Ok bye Aunt Petunia!" with a final wave Petunia walked outside the car and drove  
  
off. Harry turned on the tv and started flipping through channels but of course nothing was on. "That figures"  
  
he mumbled "well might as well go do some homework" So Harry walked upstairs and over to his trunk but  
  
something caught his eye outside his window. Down in a small pond that was in Petunia's was the reflection  
  
of a yellow moving van two houses down. Harry looked down at his potions essay and then back at the  
  
reflection of the moving van. He picked the moving van. A few minutes later Harry was walking down the  
  
sidewalk and towards house where the moving van is. When Harry arrived at the house the movers were  
  
carrying a fairly breakable looking mirror inside. "Nice house" Harry thought. Harry turned back to watch  
  
the movers, and it was a good thing he turned when he did because suddenly one the movers tripped. "Shit"  
  
was all Harry said as soon as he saw the mirror falling. Before the mirror hit the ground Harry got to the  
  
movers at inhumanly impossible speeds and caught it. "Without turning around Harry asked the man if he was  
  
ok. "Yeah I am but how did you get over here so quickly? I mean one second you were standing over there  
  
and the next second you were holding that damn mirror." The mover said this very quickly and he also  
  
looked a little dazed. "I'm actually not sure, must be a human reflex or something" grinned a slightly nervous  
  
Harry. "Well thanks a lot kid" the other mover said "How old are you?" By this time Harry and the mover  
  
he was talking to had set down the mirror on the ground so they could talk normaly. Little did they know that  
  
someone was listening in on the conversation. ""I'm fifteen and will be turning sixteen in July, why?" "Well  
  
we need some help here and I don't think the owners would mind getting the job done quicker. So want to  
  
help?" Harry had to think about this for a second, then a thought struck him "It would help Aunt Petunia a  
  
little" "I'll help sir" "Good, by the way what's your name?" "My name's Harry Potter" A small gasp was  
  
heard behind the three people. Harry spun around and gasped as well. "Cho!" "Harry! What are you doing  
  
here?" "I live down the street what about you?" "We're moving in!" "You're kidding" Cho smiled "Nope"   
  
"Uh Mr Potter since I'm basicly your new boss I'm ordering you to get to work" Harry laughed and did a  
  
fake salute "Yes sir Mr... Um, what's your name?" "Just call me Mr. Sir" (Yes I borrowed the name Mr. sir  
  
from the movie Holes) "Yes sir Mr. Sir" Harry did another fake salute and walked into the moving van  
  
while Mr. Sir and the other mover went to work moving the mirror again. "Well let's see what do I get  
  
first?" "How about the one over there?" Harry turned around and smiled. "Hello Cho" "Hello Harry"   
  
"Listen Harry-" "No" "What?" "I said no, let me go first." "Ok I guess" "Ok, I'm sorry about last year, I  
  
was an insensitive jerk, it just hurts so much when I remember that night in the maze. I understand if you  
  
won't forgive me" Cho was stunned and tears were appearing in her eyes. "Don't apologize, it was my fault,  
  
I should have waited for to ask you, I'm also sorry about dragging you into that resturaunt, a week after that I  
  
was called into Umbridge's office, so I'm sorry" "You know I think we both fucked up" Harry grinned, "I  
  
agree" "So..." "So..." "I guess I had better get back to work" "Ok, I'll show you where to put things"   
  
"Thanks" After that time in the moving van (real romantic isn't it?) Harry and Cho had gotten a lot closer.   
  
12:30 P.M . . . . . .  
  
"Alright lunch break everybody!" Declared Mr. Sir at around twelve thirty, "Cool, I guess I'll head over to  
  
my house and be back around..." "One thirty" "Alright boss see you then" "Alright Harry" Harry then  
  
turned to Cho. "Hey Cho, you want to come over to my house for lunch?" "Of course but what about your  
  
aunt and uncle?" Suddenly Harry burst out laughing, "Don't worry about them, you see now..." Harry froze   
  
"Uh I'll explain on the way" "Alright" As soon as Harry and Cho got out of earshot of the movers Harry  
  
started to explain. "Like I was saying..." A drop of water hit Harry's nose. Then another, then another, then  
  
yet another one. It was raining. "Come on follow me!" Harry took hold of Cho's hand and started running  
  
towards his house. When they arrived Harry opened the door and let Cho go in first then followed her.   
  
"Nice house" "Complement my aunt" Cho chuckled. Harry then noticed something that was in his hand. It  
  
was another hand. He immeditly let go blushing furiously while Cho did the same thing. "Uh are you  
  
hungry?" "A little yes" "Alright" Harry immeditly pulled out his wand then said a couple words and a  
  
platter of sandwiches appeared along with two glasses of pumpkin juice. "That should do it" "Where'd you  
  
learn that spell?" "It's a spell I learned in a Transfiguration book I found." "Cool" "Now let's eat!" "So  
  
what were you saying earlier?" Harry smiled and begun to tell the story. After he was finished Cho looked  
  
amazed. "So your aunt has always wanted to be nice to you?" "Yep" "Cool now I can come over!" "I  
  
never thought of that" then another thought struck Harry. "Want to go see Dudly's room?" "Sure but is it is it  
  
safe?" "Not sure, I've never been in his room. Ever." "Well time to chage that" "Yep let's go" Harry led  
  
the way up the stairs, past his room, past his aunt's room, then came to a door that had a bunch of signs on it  
  
that read: "warning!" "keep out!" and "enter if you dare" "Well I guess we found it" "I guess you're right"   
  
"Well then here we go into the abyss" At his statment Cho giggled, Harry slowly opened the door and  
  
walked in. "Well he defiantly isn't neat neat" grinned Cho while she looked around at the pizza, doughnots  
  
and video games on the floor though for some reason Harry didn't say anything. "Harry?" Cho turned around  
  
and relized that Harry wasn't in the room. Cho walked out of the room and found Harry just standing there  
  
blushing. "Harry what is it?" without saying anything Harry pointed at one of the walls in Dudly's old room.   
  
So Cho turned around and gasped. Right above Dudly's bed (that really looked like a trash can with bed  
  
clothes) was a poster of a nude woman. (A/N: I kind of wish I could put more but my mom would kill me if  
  
she found out) "Well that figures" Cho pulled out her wand and muttered a couple of words and suddenly the  
  
woman started to move. Next she muttered some more words and the poster dissapeared. "Well that should  
  
do it" Cho smirked. She then walked out of the room and into the hallway where Harry was standing. "What  
  
did you do with it?" "Let's just say that next time Malfoy's mum walks into the room he's going to be in  
  
some farily deep trouble." "I like it" grinned Harry and yet again for the second (or third) time that day an  
  
idea struck Harry. "Cho?" "Yes Harry" "Uh well Ron and Hermione are hopfully coming over for the  
  
summer and we only have one guest room, so could you help me clean out Dudly's old room so we can use it  
  
as a guest room?" "Of course Harry!" "Thanks Cho" suddenly they heard a small bang that came from  
  
Harry's room. "What the hell was that?" "I have an idea but just in case pull out your wand" "Right" Cho  
  
drew her wand just as Harry did. "Let's go" Harry led the waydown the hallway until they reached his  
  
room. "Three, two, one, GO!!" Harry blasted the door open to reveal a tiny owl and Hedwig flying around  
  
outside the window. "Thought so" Harry mumbled as he walked over to the window to open it. "Who's  
  
owl is that?" Cho pointed to the small owl. "That's Pigwidegon, Ron's owl" "He's so small!" "Not to  
  
mention hyper, Pig come here" The little owl fluttered over to Harry and held still long enough for Harry to  
  
untie the letter. As soon as Harry got the letter untied Pig flew over to Hedwig's water dish to get a sip  
  
while Harry opened the envelope.   
  
Harry  
  
Mum said I can come over! She said can come over when ever it's ok. Say when it's ok.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Are you sure Hermione is going to be there?  
  
"Alright Ron can come!" "Cool what about Hermione?" "Don't know hang on, Come here  
  
Hedwig." Hedwig fluttered over to Harry so he could untie the letter.   
  
Harry  
  
My parents said it's ok to come over. When can I come? I hope it's soon because my parents are going to  
  
Hawaii for a honeymoon type thing.  
  
Love from Hermione  
  
P.S. Are you sure Ron's going to be there?  
  
"Well I think those two like each other" "I think you're right" Suddenly there was another bang that came  
  
from outside. "What was that?" "I think my aunt is back" Harry glacned out the window and gasped.   
  
"Harry what is it?" "It's my uncle and cousin, they're back" "Shit" "You can say that again" "What are we  
  
going to do?" "Well you can either stay up here or you can enjoy the show" "I think I'll enjoy the show"   
  
"Alright come on" Harry led the way downstairs and into the sitting room where his uncle and cousin were.   
  
"YOU!!" Vernon Dursley roared. "Yes me" Harry calmly said. "I'm going to kill you!" Vernon then pulled  
  
out a pistol and pointed it Harry's forehead. "You're going to die today boy" He then noticed Cho standing  
  
there. "Well what a pretty little thing" Vernon sneered "Dudley" "Yeah?" "Fuck her" "NO!!" Harry  
  
whiped out his wand blew Vernon back into the wall, just as Dudly threw away Cho's wand and ripped her  
  
shirt off while she screamed for help. "STUPEFY!!" The red beam shot out of Harry's wand tip and hit  
  
Dudley blasting him back into the wall. "Are you alright Cho?" "Yeah, at least I was wearing something  
  
under my shirt" "Yeah really" But of sourse four words went through Harry's mind. 'I wish she wasn't'   
  
Harry mentally smacked himself for that. "So what are we going to do about them?" "Well first let's clean  
  
up this place, then set it up to look like there was a normal fist fight or something like that." "Not a bad idea"   
  
"Thanks, I get those occasionally" Cho giggled slightly at this.   
  
After about thirty minutes of doing this and that the two teens got the house setup to look like  
  
someone had been fighting recently. "Ok can you go call the cops?" "Sure" Cho walked into the kitchen  
  
while Harry strode over to the stunned Dudley and drew his wand. "Enervate" Dudley suddenly opened his  
  
eyes and squeaked. Harry pulled out a stick from behind the couch then knocked the fat ass out. "Why did  
  
you knock Dudley out like that?" Cho had just come out of the kitchen when Harry knocked Dudley  
  
unconscious. "To make our story more believable" Harry said simply. "And I've always wanted to knock  
  
out that son of a bitch" "Oh" A few minutes later the cops came by and picked up Vernon and Dudley  
  
Dursley. "So you will have your aunt come to the station later for questioning" "Yes I'll be sure to tell her  
  
when she comes home" "Alright have a nice day Mr. Potter" "You too officer" When the police left Harry  
  
and Cho sat down on the couch to relax. "Hey Harry?" "Yes Cho?" "How did that officer know your  
  
name?" "I actually have no idea, maybe he's a wizard?" "Most likely" Harry glanced at his watch and  
  
gasped. "Oh shit we need to get back to your new house or else I'm going to be fired!" "Ok let's go" Harry  
  
and Cho took off down the hallway, outside (they closed the door behind them), and onto the sidewalk  
  
running as fast as they could. When the two teens reached Cho's new house the moving van wasn't back.   
  
"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Cho asked while she looked around. "Yeah it's two-o-clock"   
  
Suddenly (A/N: That's my favorite word) Harry spotted a note on the front door. So naturaly Harry walked  
  
to the door and took it off. "Harry what is it?" "A note" "Is it for me?" "Nope, it has my name on it" Harry  
  
opened the note and read it outloud.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
The Changs have just told us to take the next few days off, why I don't know. Must be some asian thing   
  
Harry and Cho laughed Don't let me find out that you've snogging that Cho girl. Harry and Cho blushed a  
  
dark red. By the way here's a little thank you gift from myself and John or should I say Remus Lupin for  
  
saving that mirror.   
  
Mr.Sir/ AKA Mad-Eye-Moody  
  
P.S. CONSTANT VIGILANCE POTTER!!!!   
  
"So the movers are really Mad Eye Moody and Remus Lupin?" "I guess so" "I wonder where the gift is?"   
  
An egg then appeared in front of Harry with a note wrapped around it. Harry pulled the note off the egg and  
  
read it out loud.   
  
Harry  
  
I found this on one of my special 'trips' and I figured 'Hey I bet Harry would love to have a phoenix' So  
  
here's a phoenix egg. Hope you like it  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
P.S. Don't hurt Cho because I happen to know she has an older brother, that and I'd kill you as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"A phoenix? You got a phoenix?" Cho said (and sounding shocked as well). "How the hell did he find a  
  
phoenix? Those some of the rarest fuckin creatures around!"   
  
Harry looked shocked also. "I'm not sure. Maybe he stumbled on it while taking a piss"  
  
"Well there's an odd image" Cho giggled.  
  
"So where do you think I should keep this thing?" Harry wondered outloud.   
  
"Not sure." Cho sighed. "How about your room?"  
  
"Good idea, maybe Hedwig can take care of it" Harry said.  
  
"Want me to help build a nest?" asked Cho.  
  
"Nah, I think Hedwig will do that. That is if she wants to take care of a baby phoenix"  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We can take this egg to my house and see if Hedwig will take care of it."  
  
"Alright lead the way"  
  
Harry took the egg and led the way to his house.   
  
When they arrived back at number four Harry ran up the stairs followed by closely by Cho.   
  
  
  
"Hedwig wake up!" Hedwig woke up with a start and gave an irritated hoot. "Oh quit it I have something  
  
for you." And with that said Harry put the egg in Hedwig's cage. "You thank you can take care of it?"   
  
Hedwig gave another hoot that sound a lot like 'of course!' Thanks girl, your a life saver. Hedwig then flew  
  
out the window to collect twigs and whatever things birds use to make a nest.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Cho asked.   
  
"Not sure, how about we finish cleaning out Dudley's old room?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Good idea but first let me make sure there isn't any more posters or any Playboy magazines." Cho said  
  
with a tiny smirk on her face.  
  
"Cool, let's go" Harry led the way out of his room, past the guest room, past his aunt's bedroom, and then  
  
finally reaching Dudley's bedroom door.   
  
"Alright I'll go in and make sure there's no porn, then I'll call you in." Cho said.  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
Cho smiled and walked into Dudley's old room. "Ok here goes" Cho pulled out her wand and muttered   
  
something. The effect was instantaneous, porn magazines, posters, and video tapes shot out of the bed, closet,  
  
dresser, and even a hole behind a picture. With a flick of her wand Cho made the stuff appear in Draco's  
  
closet. "Alright Harry, it's clear!"  
  
"Finally, I was starting to wonder if you were swallowed up in a black hole."   
  
"Well in this room I wouldn't be surprised" Cho giggled.  
  
Harry just nodded and pulled out his wand. "Organisiuz!" Suddenly every thing flew into separate piles,  
  
making the room look more organized, exept for the exeption of everything still being on the floor.  
  
"Hey where'd you learn that spell?" Cho asked while looking impressed.   
  
"I found it in a book once" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Ok, do you know this one? Cleanius!" Every thing shot onto shelves, the dresser, onto a desk, and into  
  
the closet, making it look completely clean.  
  
"Nice one, but beat this! Surfacous Cleanous!" The floors were suddenly clean, as well as the walls,  
  
windows, desk, and dresser. "What do you think?" Harry smirked   
  
"I think I'm going to get finish this room, Folderton!" All the clothes suddenly jumped up folded  
  
themselves and shot in the dresser. "It looks like I win" Cho said smirking as well.  
  
"Not even close, Roomous cleanionton!" There was a bright flash and the room was sparkling. "What do  
  
you think of that Cho?"  
  
"I think you win" she sighed. But then an idea came to her. "And you deserve a prize"  
  
And before Harry could react Cho pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. It took Harry a second to react,  
  
but when he relized what was happening he immediately started kissing Cho back. And the only thing that the  
  
two was feeling was pure bliss.  
  
After what seemed like all afternoon (which it was really was) someone cleared their throat. "Harry as  
  
happy as I am that you have a girlfriend, please do not snog in the presence of others.  
  
Harry and Cho's heads shot up just in time to see Aunt Petunia walking out of the room.   
  
"Cho?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" Cho replied.  
  
"How the hell did we end up on the floor without noticing?"   
  
"I'm really not sure."  
  
"One more thing"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Cho glanced at her watch. "About 4:15"  
  
"Ok." Harry said. "So we've been snogging all afternoon?"   
  
"I guess so" Cho giggled.  
  
Harry then relized his hand was up Cho's shirt (all the way up). And of course Cho relized this too.  
  
Cho and Harry thought the exact same thing, 'I didn't expect that to happen'  
  
Harry then slowly pulled his out of Cho's shirt and blushed. "Sorry" he mumbled  
  
"Don't worry about it" Cho smiled. "In fact I really enjoyed it" This seemed to lighten the mood a little.   
  
Aunt Petunia's voice suddenly came from downstairs. "Harry come down here please!"  
  
"Coming Aunt Petunia!" Harry replied as he got off Cho. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my aunt."   
  
Harry grinned (A/N: I don't know why he grinned, it just seemed appropriate at the time)   
  
"Alright, let's go." Cho said, but she also looked a little nervous.  
  
Once downstairs, Harry noticed Aunt Petunia was smiling. "You wanted me Aunt Petunia?"   
  
"Why yes Harry, I just wanted to let you that I have gotten job!" Petunia said happily.  
  
"That's great! Where are you working at now?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm now working as a banker!" (A/N: That is the right term right?) she said smiling even more.  
  
"That's great aunt Petunia! When do you start?"   
  
"Tomorrow, I'll have to leave around 6:00 AM so you'll have to make your own breakfast."  
  
"Alright, but I'm going to miss your home cooking" Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll be home on Sundays so then I can cook" Petunia smiled back. She then noticed Cho.   
  
"And who is this pretty young lady?"   
  
"This is Cho Chang" Harry blushed. "Um, my girl friend"  
  
"Oh really? Well it's about time you got girlfriend!" Aunt Petunia said happily. "How long have you  
  
been going out now?"  
  
Harry and Cho looked at each other then launched into telling Petunia about Harry's fifth year/Cho's sixth  
  
year, and finally ending in Harry and Cho apologizing to each other in the truck.  
  
"That's quite the story you two," Petunia said, she then turned to Cho "Cho would you like to stay for  
  
dinner? Since Dudley and Vernon left we're going to have more than enough food."  
  
"I'll have to ask my parents but besides that, yes I'd love to!" Cho replied.  
  
Harry then spoke up. "Oh yes, Aunt Petunia, Ron and Hermione said they would love to come over for the  
  
summer"  
  
"That's good, I was hoping they'd come, now you two won't be so bored this summer." said Petunia.  
  
"When can they come over?" asked Harry.   
  
"Well knowing you wizards how about tomorrow at 11:00?"  
  
"Ok I'll go tell them, come on Cho" Harry and Cho started up the stairs and soon got to Harry's room.   
  
"Cho can you hand me some parchment?"  
  
"Sure, here"Cho said handing Harry a piece of parchment  
  
Harry then started writing  
  
Ron  
  
That's great! And to answer you question, yes Hermione will be coming. Aunt Petunia said you  
  
can come around 11:00 am  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Aunt Petunia said to bring some butter beer if you can  
  
Harry then took the parchment that Cho handed him  
  
Hermione  
  
That's great! And to answer you question, yes Ron will be coming. Aunt Petunia said you can  
  
come around 11:00 am  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Aunt Petunia said to bring some butter beer if you can  
  
  
  
Once Harry finished the letters he called Hedwig who was sitting on the phoenix egg. "Hedwig can you  
  
take these to Ron and Hermione? This one is for Ron and the other is for Hermione, I'll take care of the egg  
  
for you while you're gone." Hedwig gave a hoot, then took off, carrying the letters in her talons. "Cho do  
  
you know any spells that can keep something warm?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually yes I do" Cho said while she pulled out her wand. "Warmious!"Instantly the egg turned red then  
  
back to normal.  
  
Harry put his hand on the egg then nodded in approval. "That should work. how long does the spell last"  
  
he asked.  
  
"About eight hours" Cho replied. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Not sure" Harry said, "How about we see what's on TV?"  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Cho and Harry took off out of Harry's room, down the stairs, and then into the sitting  
  
room.   
  
********************************************  
  
TWO HOURS AND ONE MOVIE LATER   
  
********************************************   
  
"Well that was a good movie" Harry said "That's the first time I've seen 'Lilo and Stich'  
  
"Same here" Cho said "Why don't we go see of Hedwig is back?" she suggested  
  
"Ok, come on" Harry replied as he stood up.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
UPSTAIRS   
  
****************  
  
Harry and Cho walked into Harry's room (again) and saw Hedwig sitting on the egg and two letters sitting  
  
the desk.   
  
Harry picked up the letters and read them both. "Ok Ron and Hermione agreed to the time tomorrow"  
  
  
  
"Good now we don't have to wait till next week or something" Cho said. "Uh oh"  
  
"What is it Cho?" Harry asked  
  
"I forgot to ask my mum and dad if I could stay here for dinner" Cho said   
  
"Can you call them?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back" Cho ran out of the room and down the stairs.   
  
A few she came back into the room looking happy. "They said yes"  
  
"Good, now I don't have to eat completely alone"  
  
  
  
"Cho, Harry! Dinner is ready!" came Petunia's voice.  
  
"Well time to get something to eat" Harry said as he took Cho's hand and started walking downstairs.  
  
*******************  
  
AFTER DINNER   
  
*******************  
  
"Good night Cho, and Harry hurry back! It's late" Aunt Petunia called as Harry and Cho started walking  
  
down the sidewalk so Harry could walk Cho home.  
  
"Well your aunt is pretty nice" Cho smiled   
  
"Yeah, I never guessed she could so nice" Harry said "So how was..." But Harry never completed his  
  
sentence.   
  
A voice suddenly rang out through the area. "Stupefy!"   
  
"Cho move!" Harry pushed Cho down onto the ground and drew his wand as a red beam shot past him.   
  
"Expeliarmus! Harry yelled as he shot into the direction the voice came from.   
  
"You missed Potter!"   
  
"Cho, I think we're surrounded, can you apperate?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, you?" Cho replied.  
  
"No, draw your wand and get ready for a fight"  
  
"Ok" Cho slowly stood up and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Show yourselves you cowards!" Harry shouted.  
  
Slowly eight death eaters started walking out of the bushes, appearing out from under invisibility cloaks.   
  
"Well, well, well, we meet again Potter one of the men sneered."  
  
"What a surprise Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry growled.  
  
"Coming to fetch you and your girlfriend for our master you foolish boy" Lucious Malfoy growled back  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you Lucious but we need to go to home and get some sleep, but you can come  
  
back sometime around, oh let's say never" Harry replied "Now are you going to leave or are you going to  
  
face all of us?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'all of us? There's only two of you!"  
  
"I mean all of us, as in all of the wizards behind you guys"  
  
"That's a good on..." But Lucious was interrupted as eighteen voices rang out.  
  
"STUPEFY!!!" with this word (that came from the eighteen voices) all the death eaters hit the ground.   
  
Stunned.  
  
"Harry Potter, Cho, are you two ok?" asked one of the wizards.   
  
"Yes we're fine thanks" Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah thanks daddy" Cho said to the man.  
  
"Your welcome sweety" the man chuckled. "So you're Harry Potter?" the man said.  
  
"Yep, that's me" Harry said while looking a little nervous.   
  
"Well thank you for trying to get my daughter out of there, instead of trying to save you own ass first"   
  
Smiled Mr. Chang. "And a very good job on keeping your cool while in a possible death trap, but I daresay  
  
you've been in worse?"   
  
"Yes much worse than that, believe me" Harry said thought he still looked a little nervous.  
  
"Well Cho" the man said turning to Cho, "Your mother said for me to bring you home, or else"   
  
"Ok, just a sec dad" Cho said. She then turned to Harry and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll see you  
  
tomorrow Harry" she said as both her and her dad started walking towards number six Privet drive. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Well at least I'm not dreaming about Sirius dying anymore" Harry grumbled as he got up to the sound of Dudley's  
  
old alarm clock. "Well better dreamless than seeing Sirius die." Harry thought to himself. "Might as well get some  
  
breakfast" Harry then got up, pulled off his pajamas then put on a white T-shirt and blue jeans.   
  
A sudden hoot came from the Hedwig's cage, resulting in Harry slipping in surprise and hitting his head on the floor.   
  
"Hedwig! Don't do that!" Harry snapped.  
  
Harry glanced at his desk and saw two letters, one from Ron, the other from Hermione. So he picked up the letters  
  
and opened Ron's first.  
  
Harry  
  
11:00 is fine I'll see you then. Dad pulled a few strings and the ministry hooked up your place to the  
  
floo network. I just told Hermione so don't worry about that.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. I'll bring that butterbeer your aunt wanted.   
  
Harry chuckled at the ps then opened Hermione's letter  
  
Harry  
  
My mum and dad said 11:00 is fine, I'll be taking the floo network (Ron's dad hooked it up to you house). See  
  
you then!  
  
Hermione  
  
"Well at least I know how they're arriving" Harry thought. "Now, time to get some breakfast"  
  
********************  
  
downstairs in the kitchen   
  
********************  
  
"Breakon fasto!" Harry said. Immeditly a glass of pumpkin juice, bacon, eggs, and pancakes appeared on the  
  
table. Harry glanced at the kithchen clock then gasped. It was already ten thirty! He then wolfed down his breakfast,  
  
bolted upstairs, changed Dudley's old room into a guest room that looked almost exactly like the actual guest room,  
  
then he shot downstairs and removed the electric fire (so as not to have a repeat of his fourth year), cleaned the kitchen  
  
up, and then sat down to read a book in the sitting room.   
  
Harry glanced at the clock and nodded his head. "Ten fifty nine" Harry thought. "They should be here any  
  
second" Suddenly a green fire appeared in the fire place and Ron emerged.   
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said with a smile.   
  
"Hi Ron, ready to spend your summer in the muggle world?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Hell yeah! Is Hermione here yet?" Ron asked looking around the sitting room.  
  
"Nope, but she should be here any sec..."  
  
Just as Harry was about to finish his sentence another fire appeared in the fire place and Hermione stumbled out and  
  
into Ron's arms, forcing them to the ground with Hermione on top of Ron.  
  
"Hermione, Ron! Get a room!" Harry laughed.   
  
Hermione and Ron were blushing furiously as they dissintangled themselves from each other and got up.  
  
"So, um good to see you again Harry" Hermione said nervously. "How is everything?"  
  
"Oh pretty good, did you bring that butterbeer?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actualy yes, it's in my trunk." Hermione said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"And where is your trunk?"   
  
"Right here" Hermione reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a tiny little trunk.   
  
"Not fair!" Ron playfully pouted "You copied me!" He then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a  
  
minuture trunk along with a miniture owl cage.  
  
"Where's Pig Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm having him fly over here" Ron replied.  
  
"And I left Crookshanks at home" Hermione said. "I didn't think your aunt would like to have a cat in her house."  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't have minded, but that's good idea all the same." Harry said. "Follow me, I'll show you  
  
your rooms" Harry said as he got up.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Upstairs   
  
*************  
  
"Hermione this your room" Harry said as he opened the door to a completly white room. "You can change the colors  
  
and funiture if you want."   
  
"Ok thanks Harry" Hermione said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Ron you'll have Dudley's old room" Harry said while him and Ron walked down the hallway to Dudley's old  
  
room.  
  
"I have to that fatso's old room? Yuck!"   
  
Harry just smiled and opened the door to a plain white room, just like the guest room. "Like I told Hermione you  
  
can change the color and funiture if you want." Harry said. "You unpack and I'll whip up some lunch" At this Harry  
  
walked down the hall and down into the kitchen to make some sandwiches.   
  
A few minutes later Hermione and Ron came down into the kitchen and took a seat at the bar.   
  
"So what are we going to do today Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.   
  
"Well the local pool is open, how about we go there?" Harry suggested.   
  
"Yeah good idea Harry, I've always wanted to go to one of those swimming pools" Ron said excitedly. "I'll go get  
  
my swimming trunks." He then got up and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I guess I'll go get my stuff on also" Hermione said while she got up and walked up stairs.  
  
"Well I guess I better get Cho" Harry thought. "Guys! I'll be right back! I need to go get something from one of  
  
the neighbors!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Ok Harry" Ron and Hermione hollered back.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
In front of Cho's house   
  
********************  
  
Harry got up onto the front porch of the Chang's house and rung the door bell.  
  
A couple moments later Cho opened the door and smiled. "Harry, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I just came over to ask if you wanted to go swimming with me, Ron, and Hermione. So do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course! I'll see you in a bit then?" Cho replied with a smile.  
  
"Yep, we'll come over and get you in a bit" Harry said.  
  
"Ok see you guys then!" Cho called.   
  
"Ok!" Harry called back as he walked away.  
  
*****************  
  
Back at the number 4   
  
*****************  
  
"Hurry up Harry!" Ron yelled. "How long can it take to get to put on swimming trunks?"  
  
"Ron I just got in here five seconds ago!" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh"   
  
A few minutes later Harry emerged in his red swimming trunks and white T-shirt. "Ready to go guys?" Harry  
  
asked.   
  
"I am" Ron said, he had a white T-shirt and blue swimming trunks on.  
  
"I'm ready" Hermione said. She had a T-shirt sweats on. (Though that's not what she was going to swim in)  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Harry said as he walked into the entry way and open the door.   
  
"Wow it's warm today!" Ron said.   
  
"Yeah it is" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Before we head to the pool we need to go get a friend, of mine" Harry said.  
  
"Who is it Harry?" Ron asked. "Is it anyone we know?"  
  
"Oh sort of Ron" Harry smiled.  
  
"Please teel us Harry" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"You'll know the persone when you see them" Harry replied.  
  
After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the Chang residence. Harry walked up to the door and rung the door  
  
bell.  
  
"I don't think anyone is here Harry." Hermione said, glancing into the empty garage and looking at the empty  
  
driveway.  
  
After about a minute the door opened there stood Cho in a T-shirt, sweats (yes just like Hermione).   
  
"Hi Cho, ready to go?" Harry smiled  
  
"Yep" Cho looked over Harry's shoulder and smiled at Hermione, and Ron's shocked faces.  
  
Harry glanced back at Hermione and Ron then smirked. He took Cho's hand and started down the sidewalk. "You  
  
guys comming?" Harry called back to Hermione and Ron.  
  
The two shocked peolple shook them selves and ran up to Harry and Cho.   
  
About a ten minutes later The four teens arrived at the local swimming pool, and for such a hot day there was only  
  
three people, (minus the lifeguard)   
  
"Where is everyone?" Cho wondered outloud.   
  
"I'm not sure" Harry said. "Maybe they're all working"  
  
"Oh well, let's go swim!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, come on guys!" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright, come on Ron" Harry and Ron walked into the men's showers, took off their shirts, and rinsed them selves  
  
off (so as not to get any dirt or germs in the pool). After showering Ron and Harry walked over to one of the benches  
  
to wait for the girls.   
  
A minute later Hermione and Cho came out of the shower house (A/N: That is the proper name right?) As soon as  
  
Ron & Harry saw the girls they almost collapsed. Both girls were wearing bikinis that seemed two sizes to small for  
  
them.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah Ron?" Replied Harry  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Nope, what about me?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Ready to swim Harry?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry snapped out of his daze and smiled. "Hell yeah!"  
  
Cho giggled and started walking towards the pool with Harry's hand in her own.  
  
Around five thirty found everybody out of the pool and just leaving.  
  
"That was fun" Cho said.   
  
"Yeah it was wasn't it?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Cho, what time does your parents get back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Around eight thirty tonight, why?" Cho asked.  
  
"That's about the same as my aunt, so we have another three hours before we have to go home"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm just pointing out that the four of us have time before we need to go back home." Shrugged Harry.  
  
"So what DO we do?" Ron questioned.   
  
"How about we go get a snack?" Hermione suggested.   
  
"Nah, why don't we just head over to Harry's house?" Ron said.  
  
"Good idea, Ron" Harry said.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione entered the Dursley's house then went into the sitting room.  
  
"Cho, can you help me with something upstairs?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure Harry" Cho said. She followed Harry upstairs and into his room where Harry sat down on his bed.   
  
"We need to set Ron and Hermione up." Harry said simply.   
  
"Ok, so what's your plan?" Cho replied.  
  
"Well first..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: What do you all think? I know I left you all hanging, but hey, you got to admit a cliff hanger WAS a  
  
good idea. R/R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Ok, we'll be switching to sort of Ginny's POV to see what she thinks about Harry and Cho going out,  
  
and what she's planning on doing about it. Thanks to all who reviewed, please keep it going, and I apologize  
  
to the Ginny Weasly fans for this chapter.  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasly awoke from a good night's sleep on the day after Ron left for The Dursley's. She had  
  
wanted to go but Mrs. Weasly wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Goodness dear, with all these dark activities going around I'm reluctant to let Ron go! And besides,  
  
Harry didn't invite you anyway" Was what Mrs. Weasly said the day Ron received the letter from Harry.   
  
"But Mum!"  
  
"No Ginny, you can not go! Now, take these laundry to the laundry room. And don't give me that look."  
  
Ginny was so ticked that she took the clothes and threw them into the laundry room without noticing that  
  
the clothes burst into flames because George had left his wand in his pocket.  
  
Ginny almost blew up again as she got up out of bed, grabbed some clothes and stormed off to the  
  
bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Thirty minutes later Ginny was downstairs and eating some porridge when Errol slammed into the  
  
window.  
  
"We really need to get a new owl" Mrs. Weasly sighed as she took the mail from Fred who went to out to  
  
retrieve the mail and owl.   
  
Mrs. Weasly flipped through the mail until she stopped. "Ginny it looks like Ron sent you something"   
  
Mrs. Weasly handed Ginny a letter.   
  
Ginny opened the letter and read it.  
  
Ginny  
  
How are things? We went to one of those muggle things called a swimming pool. And actually,  
  
it was fun! Hermione did come and Harry was right, Mr, Dursley and Dudley are gone, and Mrs. Dursley  
  
is nice!  
  
Your brother Ron  
  
P.S. I almost forgot, Harry and Cho Chang are going out again and this time, I think it's for good.   
  
The p.s. got Ginny so pissed that she threw the letter down on the table and stormed up the stairs while trying  
  
to hide the tears coming down her face.  
  
Mrs. Weasly looked confused as Ginny ran up stairs to her room. She walked over to the table and read  
  
the letter, including the p.s.  
  
"Oh my" Mrs. Weasly walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room where Ginny was crying. "Ginny..."  
  
"It's not fair Mum, I've loved him ever since I first saw him. I know he loves me but that awful Chang  
  
girl is keeping him from seeing that he loves me! It's not fair"   
  
"Ginny, how do you know he loves you? Maybe he loves that girl instead"   
  
"THAT WOMAN IS EVIL!" Ginny screamed.   
  
"No she's not, I met her and her parents once and they were some of the nicest people I've ever met"  
  
"It was just an act, and I will make Harry see that he loves me and not HER!"   
  
Mrs. Weasly sighed. "Don't talk like that Ginny. You'll be better by tomorrow" Mrs. Weasly stood up  
  
and walked out of the room not noticing Ginny walking over to her desk and pulling out a piece of parchment  
  
and an old battered quill.  
  
*Next day*  
  
"Hey Ginny want to play some quiditch?" George asked as he Fred, and Bill walked out side. (Bill had  
  
arrived the night before) Ginny looked up from her book and nodded.  
  
"Alright, then go get your broom and we'll meet you in the orchard"  
  
"Ok" Ginny ran upstairs and into her room where her broom was sitting in the corner.   
  
About thirty or so minutes later Ginny was in the orchard, playing quiditch with her brothers when she  
  
saw a black owl fly by her.  
  
"I have to go" With that Ginny took off at almost full speed and landed in the yard. Barley even looking  
  
where she was going Ginny ran into the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room where an evil black owl was  
  
sitting with a letter in it's talons.   
  
"About time you got here" Ginny snarled. She took the letter from the owl and tore open the envelope.   
  
After reading it she burst out laughing an evil laughter as the letter caught fire and the owl flew off screeching  
  
a shrill screech.   
  
A/N: What do you all think? A little short I know, but heck it was hopefully worth it! Again I apologize to  
  
the Ginny Weasly fans for making her evil and for the lack of what's happening to Harry, Cho, Ron and  
  
Hermione. R/R! 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
  
"Bye Aunt Petunia!" Harry called.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Dursley!" Hermione, Ron and Cho yelled as well.  
  
"Bye kids! I'll see you next summer Harry!" Petunia called as she drove away, leaving Harry, Cho,  
  
Hermione and Ron, (who were now going out thanks to Harry and Cho) at the train station.  
  
"Well, let's go" Harry said. He led the way to the barrier between platform nine and ten. "Ron,  
  
Hermione you can go first" Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and walked straight into the barrier, disappearing from out of sight.   
  
"Shall we?" Harry offered his arm to Cho who giggled and took it. They walked into the barrier and  
  
disappeared and then reappeared on Platform Nine and three quarters.  
  
Harry took a quick look around and quickly spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, along with Ginny Ron, and  
  
Hermione. "Mrs. Weasly!" Called as he led Cho to the group.   
  
"Harry, Cho how are you?" Mrs. Weasly asked.   
  
"We're doing fine Mrs. Weasly" Cho smiled. She then noticed Ginny. "You must be Ginny, I'm Cho"   
  
Cho held out a hand.  
  
"Yes I'm Ginny" Ginny said coldly. She ignored Cho's hand and chose to glare at her instead.   
  
"Well um, I think me need to get on the train Harry" Cho said uncertainly.  
  
"Ok Cho" Harry turned to Ron, "we'll be in the usual compartment Ron" Harry said.  
  
"Ok, me and Hermione will be there in a sec" Ron replied.  
  
Harry levitated his Cho's trunks to the train with him and Cho walking behind them. Everybody gave  
  
Harry weird looks, some even reminded him that he shouldn't be doing magic outside of school but he just  
  
ignored them and continued to the train. Once inside the train they walked to the back of the train, searching  
  
for the compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione usually sat in.   
  
"This is it" Harry said as they looked in a compartment that was almost at the back of the train.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry pointed a small dent on the wall.  
  
"Remember when I told you about Ron's old rat Scabbers and the time he bit Goyle?" (A/N: Was it  
  
Goyle?)  
  
"Oh yeah, that was funny" Cho giggled.   
  
Harry walked in and put the trunks up on the racks.   
  
"So, was there a particular reason why you wanted to come here so quickly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually yes, did you see how Ginny reacted to me? It was almost as if she hated me."  
  
"Oh, I think I know why, you see Ginny used to like me and, by the looks of it, she still does." Harry  
  
sighed.  
  
"Oh" was all Cho said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, she'll get used to it eventually." Harry smiled. Cho smiled back then sat down  
  
beside Harry and snuggled up next to him. About three weeks after Harry and Cho started going out they  
  
agreed to not spend almost all of their time snogging. Instead they spent most of their time holding hands and  
  
snuggling. Once they even sneaked out and went to a REALLY late night movie. (12:00 AM to 2:00 AM)  
  
"So what are you going to do about Quiditch this year?" Cho asked.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me a letter earlier this morning, telling that I can play Quiditch again." Harry said  
  
quietly.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Cho asked worriedly.  
  
"He made me that captain and I'm a little worried about how Ron will react." Harry mumbled glumly.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, if you tell him with Hermione around you shouldn't have much of a problem."   
  
Cho said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah you're right, as usual." Harry managed a grin.  
  
Cho, grinned at that. The next few minutes was spent in silence until Ron and Hermione came in.  
  
"Hey, guys" said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry" they replied.  
  
"I'm surprised you're two aren't snogging each other senseless." Ron said.  
  
"I'm not. I heard what you guys said about trying not to make this one of those 'Kissy' kind of  
  
relationships." Hermione smiled. "That was good thinking."   
  
Harry and Cho blushed and nodded.  
  
'Tap, tap tap' An owl was tapping the window of the compartment. Harry opened the window and let the  
  
owl in. It was carrying a red envelope that said 'Weasy's Wizard Weazes.' It was addressed to Harry only.  
  
Curiously Harry opened the letter and a small brightly colored candy fell out along with a piece of  
  
parchment.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Congratulations on being the new president of Weasly Wizard Weezes. If it weren't for you  
  
we wouldn't have this store that is dedicated to the education of little children.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Ok, so maybe not proper education, but we are educating them in the ways of the prankster. By the  
  
way, you might want to know what that candy is, it's known as Ferret le white. We thought there might be  
  
a little snobbish blond Slytherin you would like to feed sometime. Anyway, we'll be sending you wore  
  
samples soon. Nice job on getting Cho back, and for once we're serious Harry, protect her.  
  
Greg and Forge Weasly, Weasly Wizard Weezes Founders and Owners.  
  
P.S. You might want to put the envelope on the floor as soon as it starts smoking.  
  
The envelope started releasing smoke from the open. Harry quickly dropped the envelope and just in time  
  
because the second it hit the floor a huge amount of sweets and small boxes came out of the opening.   
  
"What the fuck?" Ron yelled as candy filled up almost the entire compartment. Finally after a minute or  
  
so it all stopped.   
  
"That's a lot of candy" Cho said. Harry only nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do about all of this prank stuff?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry thought for a second and then snapped his fingers. He quickly pulled a butterbeer bottle cap out   
  
his pocket and transfigure it into a bag. He then cast an enlarging spell on the inside and started putting the   
  
stuff in it.  
  
The others immediately got the idea and copied Harry bag then started shoveling candy and prank stuff  
  
into the bags. After twenty minutes of working the compartment was clear of all candy exept for a small pile  
  
left especially for three specific people.   
  
"Any second now..." Harry said.  
  
There were voices from outside the compartment and the door opened reveling Draco Malfoy, Vincent  
  
Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Well well well if it isn't Pot head, Weasle and Mudblood." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Beat it Malfoy" Harry snapped.   
  
"No, I don't think I will, in fact, I'm a little hungry" Malfoy snatched three pieces of candy and handed  
  
two to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Malfoy unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth, just a Crabbe and Goyle did. The candy  
  
immediately came into effect. Malfoy started to shrink and sprout white fur at the same time Crabbe shrunk  
  
and started growing black and white fur while Goyle shrunk and grew black fur.  
  
After three seconds where Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle once stood now, stood A ferret (Malfoy), a  
  
raccoon (Crabbe), and a squirrel (Goyle). Harry, Ron, Cho, and Hermione were laughing there heads as the  
  
three animals stared at them as if they were crazy. Malfoy picked up one of the wrappers and growled.   
  
The label read: 'Ferret le white. Eater becomes a white ferret. Loads of fun at parties! Lasts ten  
  
minutes'  
  
Malfoy growled and then grabbed Crabbe and Goyle by the scruffs and led them down the corridor.  
  
"That-was-one-of-the-funniest-things-I-have-ever-seen!" Ron laughed.  
  
Harry and the others could only nod as tears of laughter came from their eyes. When the trolley lady came  
  
by the four teens were still laughing, and with no sight in end. The first one to stop laughing was Hermione,  
  
who looked at her watch and gasped.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Cho! We're going to be at the station in ten minutes! We need to get our robes on!"   
  
Hermione yelled. This brought everybody out of their laughter. Harry and Ron walked into an empty  
  
compartment and quickly changed from their muggle clothes and into their Hogwarts robes.   
  
"So how many did you get on your O.W.L.s Harry?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry thought for a second. "I can't really remember, I think I left the letter in my trunk."   
  
"Well go get it than!" Ron replied.   
  
"I can't, Cho and Hermione are changing!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I can't go in there!"  
  
"Oh come, on, where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"Out to lunch"  
  
Ron laughed but agreed to wait for the girls to finish changing. Finally after a few minutes Hermione and  
  
Cho allowed Harry and Ron to come back in the compartment.  
  
"About time" Ron grumbled. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to  
  
Ron. "YOU GOT FIFTEEN O.W.L.S?!!" Ron screamed.   
  
"Ron calm down!" Hermione said.  
  
"CALM DOWN? I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!"   
  
"Ron..." Harry mumbled.  
  
"NO DON'T 'RON' ME!!! CONGRATULATIONS HARRY!!!" Ron was grinning like an idiot. "I  
  
expected Hermione to get top scores, but you! You did better than me!"  
  
Harry blushed and mumbled a 'thanks' then sat down next to Cho.   
  
A few minutes later the train stopped at the Hogsmeade train station. Harry, followed by Cho, Hermione,  
  
and Ron walked out of the train and almost ran into a huge man.  
  
"Arry, 'ermione, Ron! Good to see ya!" Hagrid said.   
  
"Hi Hagrid, this is..."  
  
"Cho! Go to see ya' too! Are you and Harry a pair again?" Hagrid asked. Harry and Cho blushed but  
  
nodded. "Good! I got to go gather the firs' years, you all head to the feast." The group nodded and walked  
  
up to a waiting carriage and jumped in. Harry shivered at seeing the Thestral. (A/N: Did I spell that right?).  
  
"What is it Harry?" Cho asked.  
  
"Thestral" was all Harry said.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping I was the only here that could see them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I saw my sister die when I was eight. A death eater did it." Cho whispered. Tears started to flow down  
  
her cheeks. Silently Harry took Cho into his arms and held her. Hermione and Ron watched as Harry tried  
  
comfort Cho.  
  
"I'm tired of people dying because of Voldemort. I know the war just started again, but..."  
  
"You're not the only one who has lost someone because of Voldemort. I lost my parents, I lost a friend,  
  
and I lost my godfather. Two of them I had to watch die, both of those times I was helpless but I still feel  
  
guilty." Harry said. There were tears in his eyes as well.  
  
"The only way we can get through this is to work together." Hermione said.   
  
"Hermione's right, we can and we will get through this." Ron said determinedly. "Now quite crying and  
  
let's get in to the great hall to get some food." Everyone laughed.  
  
The group got out of the carriage and started walking into the castle. "Hang on." Hermione said. She  
  
turned around and pointed her wand at Harry and Cho. "Tearios!" The evidence of Harry and Cho crying  
  
disappeared.   
  
"Thanks Hermione" Cho said. "I need to learn that one." Hermione nodded and then followed Ron into  
  
the great hall.   
  
"You want to sit with us Cho?" asked Ron.   
  
"No thanks Ron, I need to go catch up with the others."   
  
"Ok I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked.   
  
"Uh huh" Cho replied.  
  
"Ok" Harry kissed Cho on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later."   
  
"Bye Harry." Cho walked over to the Ravenclaw Table and sat down with some girls who were  
  
watching Harry and Cho when they first came in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table  
  
and sat down with some of there friends. Professor McGonagle walked in carrying a stool and an old  
  
patched hat. The doors opened and in walked Hagrid with a bunch of first year students, all of whom looked  
  
scared exept for one. The look in his eyes made Harry thank of Fred and George, always thinking up new  
  
pranks and jokes. The boy had black hair, a skinny frame and blue eyes. The boy looked a lot like Harry.   
  
"Now when I call your name you will come up to the front and put the hat on. Abbot Lee!" A boy walked  
  
to the front and put the hat on his head.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled. The boy took off the hat and walked shakily to the Hufflepuff table, right  
  
next to his sister Hanna Abbot.  
  
"Arkallous Wayne!" A short blond haired boy walked nervously to the front and put the hat on.   
  
  
  
"Gryffindor!" The Wayne jumped up and took the hat off then walked to the Gryffindor table. The sorting  
  
went on like that that is until they reached the P's.  
  
"Parkison Steven!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Po..." McGonagle stopped then cleared her throat. "Potter James!" (A/N: I could just leave it here but  
  
I'm gonna be nice). It seemed everything in time froze. Snape, who was talking to professor Sprout stopped  
  
talking and looked up. Hagrid was drinking heavily from his goblet the pumpkin juice that was in his mouth  
  
somehow found it's way on to the table but no one noticed. Somehow, James didn't notice a thing. He just  
  
walked up and put the hat on. Everyone watched in suspense as the boy mumbled to the hat, finally the hat  
  
screamed out: "Gryffindor!!!" James jumped took of the hat and walked to the silent Gryffindor table. No  
  
one said anything, Dumbledore started to applaud, soon others started to applaud as James' face glowed.   
  
The sorting continued until the last person was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts to all of the students that have been coming, and  
  
welcome to the new ones. I have a few announcements before we eat. The forbidden forest is off limits to  
  
all students," Dumbledore glanced at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "All second years are to be in their dorms  
  
by nine P.M. unless they are accompanied by a teacher or an older student. Mr. Filch our caretaker has  
  
asked me to inform you all for the eight hundredth and fifty eighth time that magic is not be used in the  
  
corridors, and that the list of forbidden items has been extended to include all of the current Weasly Wizard  
  
Weezes products and future items. Now, let us eat." Food immediately appeared on all the tables. Ron and  
  
Harry's plates were filled before anyone could blink.   
  
"James?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes? Do I know you?" James' eyes flickered to Harry's scar. "Maybe I do"  
  
"Is your last name really Potter?"   
  
James seemed to think for a moment. "I'll tell you all you need to know after dinner. I'll be in the  
  
library."  
  
Harry nodded and went back to eating. After dinner Ron and Hermione led all of the Gryffindor first  
  
years to the dormitory. All of them exept James. He walked upstairs and into the library. Harry was already  
  
there.  
  
"Now tell me, why do you have the same last name as me?" Harry asked once James was seated.   
  
"It's a long story, but I guess I was going to have to tell it at one time or another. You see your father  
  
James had a brother. He was younger than your dad. Anyway when your father was killed, my father was  
  
still kind of young. About twenty two I think. So that's basically the story."  
  
This all took a second to get through Harry's head. "That means you're my cousin" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Something then dawned on Harry. "Well then how come I didn't go and live with you guys?"   
  
"I think I can answer that." said a voice.  
  
Harry and James spun around and saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"The spell I had put on you and the Dursleys would only work on muggles. Or at least it was more  
  
powerful when using muggles." Dumbldore sighed.  
  
"Oh." Said Harry.  
  
"But now if you would like, now that you are even more powerful than when you were as a baby, if  
  
Thomas and Diane will allow it, you may live with them."  
  
"Really?" Harry and James asked.   
  
"Yes really, but do not get your hopes up. I will talk to Mr. and Mrs. Potter tomorrow. Now I suggest you  
  
two go to bed." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
The two boys nodded and walked out of the library and up to the common room where Ron and Hermione  
  
were waiting.  
  
"Where the fuck were you?" Ron snapped.  
  
"I was talking to my cousin" Harry said simply.  
  
"Cousin? You mean James?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So you do have family other than the Dursleys!" Ron grinned. "Four the second time today, congrats  
  
Harry"  
  
"You know, I'm standing right here" James called. Everyone laughed.  
  
An hour later Harry was putting on his pajamas and getting into bed.   
  
"What a day" Harry thought. He begun to clear his mind so as not to get into Voldemort's mind again.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: How was that? I'm not sure where Harry finding his other cousin came from, it just seemed to come  
  
out of no where and then clobber me. Please ignore any weird grammer, I was up late writing this thing, and I   
  
had a small case of writer's block. Anyway the next chapter is where the whole 'Wizard of the phoenix'  
  
thing comes in. Please R/R or else!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night Harry had a dream. His phoenix, which he named Rose, was telling him something. She was telling him about a power which would soon be his, power that would make him even more powerful than both Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. He would be known as the wizard of phoenixes. His power would enable him to bring peace to the entire planet.

The only other person who ever had this power was Merlin. That was how he became the most powerful, and well known, wizard that had ever existed.

"Your new power has begun it's development and when the time comes it will be unleashed. The power you will possess will be something only a god would be able to comprehend. Until then, learn as much as possible from your teachers and learn everything that they will not teach you. But most importantly, love Cho." Was what Rose had said.

Harry awoke with a start. His scar was stinging and beads of sweat was streaming down his face. Harry felt as if his body was completely numb. He fell back onto his pillow and took a deep breath.

Harry got up from his bed and walked over the jug of water that was near the window. He grabbed a cup and poured himself some water from the jug. He quickly gulped down the water and poured himself some more.

A sudden burst of pain made Harry drop the cup and fall to his knees. He tried to scream, but he couldn't, all he could feel was the pain. He tried to get up but what felt like a giant hand held him down. He managed to look up but when he did he wished he hadn't. Something with red eyes and an aura of darkness that even Voldemort would be afraid of was silhouetted against the light the full moon. It seemed to float in through the window and towards Harry.

Just as t landed in front of Harry, Harry managed to find his voice and scream a blood curdling scream.

Everyone in the Gryffindor tower woke up including the sixth year boys. In a flash the boys were out of their beds and holding their wands in their hands.

Ron saw Harry laying unconscious on the floor.

"Harry!" he yelled. He ran over to Harry an turned him over onto his back. Harry's eyes were closed and he breathing heavily. But the thing that shocked Ron the most was his scar. It was glowing a faint scarlet and god color.

Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Harry, Harry what happened?" Ron asked.

"Evil, dark, creature, Voldemort" Harry panted.

The doors swung open and in walked Professor McGonagall.

"What is going on? What happened?" She asked.

"Harry said he saw something professor"

"Is that true Potter?" Asked McGonagall.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, it had red eyes, and seemed to have evil radiating from around it."

Professor McGonagall stared at Harry for a second then said: "You are sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I had just woken up when I saw it." Harry replied. McGonagall paled.

"Get dressed and go to the Headmaster's office." Then she whispered, "the password is Butterbeer" Harry nodded and went over to his trunk and pulled out some robes as the Professor walked out.

A few minutes later Harry was giving the gargoyle the password to Dumbledore's office.

"Butterbeer" Harry said. The gargoyle promptly jumped aside and let Harry pass. Harry walked on to the escalator like stairs and rode all the way up to the door.

"Ah Harry, Minerva told me you saw something floating outside your window. I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." Dumbledore said as Harry walked in.

"Well, I had just woken up and was getting some water when I looked out the window. I saw something with red eyes and seemed to have evil radiating from it. I screamed and everyone in the dorm woke up." Harry explained. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged worried and knowing glances.

"Harry, I believe what you saw was a vampire, or something, more. Was your scar hurting?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Then Voldemort must have a vampire on his side. And we can only guess that there are more on his side." Dumbledore sighed. "Minerva, I want you to go wake Professor Flitwick and have him put an anti-vampire ward on the school. Then I want you to go wake Hagrid. Tell him to go into the forest and find out if anyone has seen something go on to the grounds."

"Yes headmaster" McGonagall said. She then walked out.

"You will spend the night in here Harry." Dumbledore said. He pulled his wand out and with a snap a small cot, blanket, and pillow appeared. "Good night Harry" Dumbledore walked out and the candles went out.

Harry felt relaxed as he lay down on the cot and pulled the blanket over himself. He knew that he would be safe. For the night at least that is.

The next morning someone shook Harry awake. Dumbledore was smiling brightly as Harry finally got up with a grunt.

"Good morning Harry, good sleep?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yep, though I had no dreams" Harry replied.

"Good, then that means my dreamless pillow and blanket works." Dumbledore smiled. "But on a slightly more serious note, have you had anymore dreams about Sirius?"

"No, it's really weird, like he never died. It's sort of creepy."

"You may go down to breakfast, I have some work to do here" Dumbledore said. Harry jumped up, thanked the old man and ran down to the great hall where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

"Harry there you are! Everyone was wondering what happened to you!" Hermione said.

"Yeah where were you?" Ron said

"I was staying in Dumbledore's office." Harry replied. He then continued to explain to Ron and Hermione what happened the night before.

"So that's what happened. Hermione said.

"Harry James Potter!" yelled a voice behind Harry.

Harry turned around and smiled. "Hi Cho"

"Where the hell were you? I've been searching for you for the past hour! I almost went up to Dumbledore's office to see if he knew where you were!"

"Cho calm down, I'll tell you what happened" Harry then re-told what happened the night before.

"You saw a vampire outside your window? Harry this is very serious!"

Harry sighed. "I know, but there was something different about this vampire. I've read about vampires before and this one didn't seem anything like the ones I've read about. I'm not even sure it was a vampire. For some reason this one seemed alive and dead."

"Harry vampires basically are like that. They're dead and alive" Hermione said. "They're considered one of the most powerful undead creatures in the world."

"I know Hermione, but there was something different about it, like it came from hell itself." Harry said. "I read that vampires don't have any aurora around them. You can't even sense them watching you in the dark, but this one seemed to radiate evil."

"I've never heard of anything like that" Hermione said thoughtfully. "Not even a rumor."

"I know someone that probably has" Cho said suddenly. "Hang on." Cho got up before anyone could say anything and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She spoke briefly with someone then nodded led the person over to the Gryffindor table.

"Luna?" Ron said in disbelief. "Why Loony Luna?"

"Because Luna's father runs the quibbler and has probably reported some things about demonic like vampires" Hermione said. Cho and Luna arrived at the table and sat down. Cho sat down beside Harry and Luna across from Ron.

"So" Luna said in her dreamy voice. "What do you need to know?"

"We need to know if you've read anything in the quibbler about strange vampires" said Harry.

"Actually I have heard something, but it wasn't in the quibbler." Luna said.

"What was it in then?" asked Hermione.

"The Daily Prophet" Luna said. "It was on the front page." Luna pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it Harry. Harry took the wizarding news paper and read out loud, but only so Ron, Hermione, Cho and Luna could hear.

"Last night there were four reporting of a strange demonic creature around the village of Hogsmedae. Three of the four witnesses claim they saw 'a strange creature flying through the sky with evil seeming to be radiating from it's body'. The other witness said she felt what seemed like evil on the roof of her house. Mr. Lucious Malfoy, a very wealthy and well known donator to the ministry of magic, says there was nothing above the village that night. Mr. Malfoy claims he was in the village and didn't see or feel anything. This was supported by his wife, and two others."

"Why aren't I surprised? Groaned Harry.

"Because we know the Malfoys all to well" Hermione grumbled. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave for classes.

"I'll see you later Harry" Cho smiled then kissed Harry and ran off towards the seventh year Ravenclaws.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know something funny about this chapter? Its been almost completely finished for a few months now! I didn't go back to fix anything but hopefully you'll be able to tell where I started up again. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I will do so more often. R&R!


End file.
